


Can i just be in my head with you?

by wldcts



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wldcts/pseuds/wldcts
Summary: Ricky came to the conclusion: he was going to tell Big Red about his tiny (ok, huge) crush on him tonight at their sleepover. And that is why he was noticeably impatient waiting outside the school for Red to come.
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), redky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Can i just be in my head with you?

**Author's Note:**

> It´s been almost 10 years since i´ve written any fictional work at all so... please be nice.  
> Hope you like it!

It was a very stressful finals week for Ricky. He needed to study twice as hard to get good grades in history, but instead all he kept thinking about was how badly he wanted to be cuddled by his best friend during his study breaks, so he came to the conclusion: he was going to tell Big Red about his tiny (ok, huge) crush on him tonight. And that is why he was noticeably impatient waiting outside the school for Red to come.

Big Red was at the opposite side of the school, but his mood matched his best friends. He needed to finish this math test as soon as possible to find Ricky, but honestly, all he could think about was tonights sleepover. Since finals week became a thing, Big Red and Ricky would do a sleepover on Reds basement, full of snacks and videogames and late night talks. It was Teds only incentive to go through the week, but things were different now. Because Red was in love with Ricky. Which means he was even more clumsy around him, and he was really scared that he would say the wrong thing or act the wrong way and ricky would get weirded out and end their friendship.

Everything got better the moment he (finally) finished his last test and came out of the school to find Ricky there waiting for him, with his beautiful smile that could light up and entire country and big reds whole mood. How could he possibly think that he didn’t like that stupid face romantically? How could he possibly think that all this time, when his stomach did a flip with this smile was because they were just besties, bros being bros?? Stupid, stupid Big Red.

“What up, bro!”

“Hello Richard, how was history?”

“Hey, don’t call me that, its old guys name!!” Ricky said with the cutest pout in the world.

“You say that when you know damn well my name is way worse”

“Hey Bartholomew, don’t blame me, blame your parents”

“…. aaanyway, should we go now?”

The way to Red´s was just like any other day, which was impressive considering how nervous they were. They walked impossibly close to each other, hands brushing every five seconds, talking about anything and everything. It felt like home.

Arriving at the basement, Red plopped into his bed and started looking for what game to play. He dismissed inviting Ricky inside, considering that that boy spent so much time there that sometimes his dad would call to ask if he had forgotten where his actual house is. However, Ricky stood frozen at the door, unable to come in. All he could think about was the new picture board inside Reds room. He knew he was preparing one since the musical ended, with pictures from the whole cast and crew. “I want to keep my new family close to home”, he said. Can he get any cuter than this???

What he wasn’t prepared at all to see, was a little collage at the center. There stood two pictures side by side, with hearts and a patch that said “redky forever”. The first, both in kindergarten, incredibly dirty in mud with huge smiles on their faces; the second from the backstage of the opening night of the musical, a selfie they took after the “We´re all in this together” performance, again with huge smiles.

“what is redky?” he asked, just to be sure he was right

“oh, it’s a combination of our names, red+ricky equals redky” Red said mindlessly.

“so, did you create a ship name for us already? Let me take you on a date firs dude” Ricky said, and immediately turned as red as a tomato.

With those words, Red tripped over… well over nothing, completely self-conscious of how romantic that sounded now. And of course that’s not what he meant. Not at all. Just a bro thing, not romantic at all. Haha.

“what? pffff no dude, its just a friend thing bro, because we´re best bros…. bro” nailed it. Crisis avoided. You go Red.

“oh yeah, sure, haha” Of couse Red wouldn’t do it romantically, what were you thinking, Ricky??

“anyway, my mom brought this new game from her business trip to China. Its all in Chinese and I don´t understand a word, wanna play it?”

“sure, that seems not chaotic at all”

“oh you know me so well, ´key” And if Ricky's heart skipped a bit after that nickname, he wouldn't tell a soul about it.

The game was indeed very chaotic, so they gave up and decided to watch movies instead. First, Mamma Mia, then Grease, and many others after. Ricky and Big Red really came a long way since they joined the drama department: Ricky liked musicals now, and Red admitted loving them. With each movie, the duo kept singing together without minding being in tune or not, cracking jokes and eating a lot of snacks, and after some time they got impossibly close to each other. So close, that their heartbeats were very loud from nervousness, and they were both wondering if the other was noticing their own mini heart attack. Answer: they weren´t, they were too busy focusing to mask their own.

It was 2am now, they were in the middle of a Shrek marathon. Red was mouthing every word of the movie with a smile on his face, so the brunette was playing no attention to the movie at all, only to his best friend and his pulse, that was alarmingly high right now. There was no better moment than this. Ricky was doing it. He was telling Big Red.

He gathered all the air he could in his lungs and said “Red, I have something to tell you”

“Shoot” The red-haired boy said without taking his gaze from the computer.

“Its uhh.. its kinda serious and if I don’t say right now I probably wont at all, so… could we pause the movie for a second?” Ricky said, voice trembling more and more as the words came out.

Now concerned, Red paused the movie and turned to his friend with a frown.

“What is it, ´key? Is everything all right?"

“Red, i…” he started, but was brutally interrupted with a loud thunder, so loud that you could feel the house shaking, so obviously he endend the sentence with a scream.

Ricky was terrified of thunder. He knew it was illogical, his father told him many times that what causes damage is the lighting, but he didn’t care. What scared him was the thunder. And Red, knowing this, hugged his friend, saying soothing words on his ear and making circles on his back with his fingers to calm him down.

Big Red kept doing this for a while. It was a very heavy rain with a lot of thunders, so Ricky was very shaken. Red felt a wet spot in his chest where sticky was leaning in, and a few hiccups too, but he wouldn’t tell you If you asked.

The rain finally stopped, and Red was dying of curiosity, so he asked right away

“So, now that the heavy rain is over… what were you going to tell me?”

But his best friend was already sleeping peacefully, so he tried to get as comfortable as he could without waking him up, and control his heartbeat enough to fall asleep too.

Ricky woke up very well rested, more than he did for the past couple of months, then he tried to turn around and noticed an arm around him. Big Red. Red slept cuddling him. 

Ok Ricky, no big deal, keep it cool. Except he couldn’t. 

Big Red was laying there, all peaceful, with the light of early morning shining in his face and making his freckles look even prettier, and he was CUDDLING RICKY. He couldn’t breathe, this was too much. He needed to kiss that red-haired dream so bad. 

So he started to lean in, brushed their lips together, and gave up, kissing reds forehead instead. Kissing someone in their sleep was way too weird.

What Ricky didn’t notice was that he stared at the guy next to him for a LONG time. So long that Red woke up and stood there, contemplating what was happening and how did he get so lucky to wake up with such a glorious view. But then Ricky started to lean in, and Red thought he was about to combust. Ricky was going to kiss him!! Then he didn’t. And Red grew impatient. So he finally spoke, for the first time that day.

“Look, if you won´t do it, then I will” And pressed a light kiss on his lips.

Electricity travelled through both of their bodies. How could such a small contact cause this?

“i… you… we…. What just happened?” Ricky mumbled, raising his hand to touch his lips. The lips that Red just kissed.

Red started to panic, not noticing the dumb smile crossing Rickys lips.

“Oh my god I´m so sorry”

“Red”

“I saw you leaning in, and I thought you wanted to kiss me, and I really wanted you to kiss me” every word Big Red spoke came out faster.

“Big red!”

“so I did, but if you didn’t want to and you want to stop talking then that’s fine because..”

“BIG RED PLEASE STOP RAMBLING”

He stopped in his train of thought and looked down, saying sheepishly “Sorry”.

“Can you please stop saying you´re sorry? I really want to kiss you, but if you won´t stop talking then I won´t be able to!”

“Wait, you want to kiss me? Does that mean you like me?”

“Have liked you for about a year now, thanks for noticing”

“A YEAR?”

“Shut up and just kiss me, please?”

After that Big Red leaned in. And they kissed. It was soft, and quick. They didn’t want to separate, but they did. Because in the back of their heads, they knew this wouldn't be their last kiss.

“So… do you want to be my boyfriend?” Red said, somehow with a bit of doubt in his voice.

“Only if you admit Redky was a ship name and not a “bro thing”” Ricky said, laughing.

“Oh, shut up you idiot!!” 


End file.
